Mario (Super Smash Bros.)
Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros.. He was one of the first confirmed alongside Link, Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox and Pikachu. Mario is a Gadget User. Biography A simple plumber, one day Mario found himself in the strange world of the Mushroom Kingdom after being called for a plumbing problem. He was accepted by the Kingdom’s people and went on to save their Princess and become their most powerful and respected superhero. Powers and Abilities * Incredible Jumping ability * Superhuman Stamina * Ability to absorb Power-Ups Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks * Plumber Punch [ L ] Mario jabs the opponent. * Low Punch [ Down + L ] While crouching, Mario jabs the opponent’s feet. * Dizzy Knee [ M ] Mario charges forward with his knee. * Hammer Fist [ Back + M ] Mario swipes his fist overhead the opponent * Elbow Strike [ Forward + M ] Mario leaps and knocks the opponent down by bashing them with his elbow. * Uppercut [ Down + M ] While crouching, Mario performs an uppercut. * Hinge Kick [ H ] Mario performs a hinge kick. * Burstfire [ Back + H ] Mario charges and releases an explosive short-range fireball, resulting in a wall bounce. * Headbutt [ Forward + H ] Mario performs a headbut, that results in a ground bounce. * Sweep Kick [ Down + H ] While crouching, Mario performs a sweepkick. Air Attacks * Sex Kick [ L ] While airborne, Mario kicks the opponent with one leg extended and the other leg bent. * Downwards Chop [ M ] While airborne, Mario arcs his arm while punching forward. * Drill Kick [ H ] While airborne, Mario performs a spinning drill kick. Throws * Mario grabs the opponent and spins his opponent around twice, before tossing them away. Combo Attacks Signature Moves * 'Fireball -' Mario blasts a fireball that bounces across the stage until it hits the opponent. ** The Meter Burn Version turns the bouncing fireball into a straight projectile. * 'Jumpman -' Mario uppercuts the opponent, which hits multiple times. Hitting the opponent makes a coin trail following the uppercut. ** The Meter Burn Version has Mario slam the opponent down to the ground, allowing for a free hit or combo. * 'Super Hammer -' While airborne, Mario smashes a red and yellow hammer into the ground, sweeping the opponent. ** The Meter Burn Version has Mario perform an uppercut immediately after the smash, allowing for a free hit or combo. * 'Star Spin -' Mario spins in place. If the opponent is caught in, he is hit multiple times and blasted onto the other side of the stage. This attack also deflects projectiles. * 'Rainbow Rush -' Mario's body briefly glows in rainbow colours, before he suddenly rushes forward with his arms out, ramming the opponent. * 'Mario Stomp -' Mario leaps and stomps on the opponent’s head. If he hits on the ground, he releases a small shockwave instead. The move has close, middle and far versions. Character Trait * 'Trait I: Wrecking Crew -' Mario is able to summon the following monsters. **'Koopa Kick -' Mario whips out a green Koopa Troopa shell and kicks it at the opponent, sliding along the ground to strike their feet. *** The Meter Burn Version allows Mario to kick a red shell, which bounces off the opponent and can be kicked back again, up to three times. **'Bo-Omb -' Mario whips out a Bo-Omb and throws it at an arc. *** The Meter Burn Version has the Bo-Omb walk to the opponent and explode, if it doesn’t make it to the opponent. **'Bullet Bill -' Mario ducks, as a Bullet Bill fires over his head as a projectile. *** The Meter Burn Version has the Bullet Bill explode as it hits the opponent, dealing more damage. * 'Trait II: Powered Up -' Mario is able to use the following power-ups. **'Fire Mario -' Mario’s clothes turn white and red, and his fists are on fire. All moves have a damage boost and a burning effect, but this is lost when Mario is hit. **'Mini Mario -' Mario transforms into an extremely small Mario and his Attacks are faster and harder. This is lost when Mario is hit. **'Metal Mario -' Mario transforms into Silver Mario and he deals less damage. This only lasts 5 seconds. Super Move * 'Mario Finale -' Mario pulls out his black hammer and then suddenly slams it in-front of him. When hit, he jumps into the sky. Mario then hits a "?" block appearing from nowhere which summons a Mega Mushroom which he touches to become a giant, stomping onto the opponent so hard enough to flatten them. Mario then jumps into the sky again, this time having his hands set on fire as he says "Oh yeah!" while charging them and shoots out a giant storm of fireballs that move in a zig-zag pattern towards the opponent, burning them up. Additional Details * Intro: Mario jumps out from a warp pipe saying, "Let's a-go!". * Outro: He blasts a volley of fire balls before doing a spin and jumps into the air in his iconic pose, doing a victory sign with his fingers and says "I'm the superstar!" * Character Select Screen: Mario holds out his palm and fire circles around it. * Clash Win: He performs the Star Spin Move and the opponent is blasted back. Taunts * Mario grows to a large size, as if he obtained a Mega Mushroom, and then returns back to normal. (Up) * Mario twirls around and removes his cap which suddenly grows Cappy's eyes winking at him before going out. (Right) * Mario jumps in the air and hovers for a second as he puts his fist in the air. (Left) * Mario spins in the air and falls on his back. (Down) Idle Animations * Adjusts his cap. * Moves his head from left to right as he holds his fists out in front of his face. * Jumps up slightly as if shuffling his feet. * Dusts off his overalls. Ending Skins Odyssey Mario Maker Sunshine Vacation Doctor Mario Paper Mario